Currently, the Internet widely uses Internet Protocol (IP) address nodes. An IP address is a numerical label assigned to each device (e.g., computer, printer) participating in a computer network that uses IP for communication. An IP address serves two principal functions: host or network interface identification and location addressing. Two versions of the IP are in use: IP Version 4 (IPv4) and IP Version 6 (IPv6). Therefore, an IP address serves to identify both the location and an identity of a node. However, such IP semantics are problematic because when nodes, such as a user equipment (UE), move from one location to the next, the IP address cannot remain the same. The moving of the UE without changing the IP address to account for the new location results in a sudden loss of an established connection session. Therefore, it is difficult to implement mobility of nodes in a network utilizing IP semantics.